Cyril Rysell
Cyril Rysell was an influential military leader, knight, revolutionary and lord who served as a 3rd region captain in The Blackshield Empire, 1st Lord Of Bronze Village, Second in Command Of The Silver-Stone Clan, Resident Knight of The Silver-Stone Clan and founder of The Drowned Crows. In modern day Hjvoc he is a seen as quite a controversial figure and is associated with disatisfaction with the Silver-Stone monarchy. History Early Life in Bronze Village (26BYR - 16BYR) Cyril was born to a relatively well off family in Bronze Village who were responsible for many trading deals within the village. The Magic Users Army were occupying Bronze Village at the time and enrolled every child in a magic school in the centre of town. He was an only child as his mother had died giving birth to him. Unlike all the other children in the town, Cyril was not interested in magic, finding the studies to be too confusing and frustrating and the limits undefined. In addition to being skeptical of The Magic Users Army, Cyril began getting involved in philosophy and Midlander history, believing that the realms of The Stonelands and Frosthold should resist foreign occupation. This belief stretched beyond just the Midlands and into Scarlet Reach. At the age of 16, Cyril was expelled from his studies and disowned by his father for striking a fellow trader's son after they were abusing an elf woman, given the hostility of The Saj’ka Empire to The Magic Users army. Cyril began traveling with a band of outlaws on a path to nowhere in particular. Like so many outcasts, he eventually ended up in Nyepskonk, living on the dreary and violent streets. Time in Nyepskonk (16 BYR - 13BYR) Nyepskonk was never a nice town, frequent executions were held there, dark magic was prevelant, the lords were corrupt and the people were never in good circumstances. At the time, Nyepskonk was neutral from the various empires and self governed itself for the most part. After a breif time as an apprentice blacksmith, Cyril found himself using the swords he crafted as an underground swordfighter. In illegal tournaments held in taverns, corrupt wizards, lords and generals bet on the fighters of Nyepskonk with many fights ending in death. Cyril found himself caught between dualing and crafting until one match where he fought against Tzu Kai, a large and fearsome warrior from Jui-Lang. In the city of Maiyu, Tzu Kai was known as the Bronze Bull, and carried so much respect that it was considered an honour to be killed by him. No one had seen his face though as he wore a skinned bull’s face that he supposedly skinned with the machete he weld. For an opening match in his arrival Tzu Kai was set to duel a local fighter and wear their head on his belt once he won. Cyril was selected to fight, arguing with Tzu Kai that if he won, he would take the title of Bronze Bull. At this point Cyril was 18 having been in Nyepskonk for 3 years and fighting for 2. After practicing with his blacksmith master for the fight for a week Cyril noted that Tzu Kai’s strength came from brute force and he often charged with his axe and shocked his opponents. At the match Cyril waited for this to happen and sure enough it did. Then when Tzu Kai went to turn around, Cyril stabbed him in his exposed side. As per the promise Tzu Kai proclaimed Cyril as the new Bronze Bull as he fell in a puddle of blood and died. After the battle, Cyril was not cheered by the local folk, who were still upset as they were hoping for a grander fight, but the 3 followers of Tzu Kai were impressed and seemingly unshaken by there former masters death. They believed in The Faith of Lin, believing in reincarnation of the soul through an honourable death, thus Tzu Kai’s spirit had transferred into Cyril’s conscious unknowingly formed his new being. To Cyril, who was a follower of The Divine, this was more eastern nonsense, nonetheless he accepted the gesture and promised to treat them well. Whilst exiting the arena (which was in a fenced field behind a farm) Cyril was approached by a tall dark man older than he was. This man was clearly from Leshka as seen by his grey hair, dark skin and braided grey hair, but there was something about the way he carried himself that made him seem like a Midlander or even possibly a Blackshield. When he greeted Cyril it seemed even his name had an identity crisis. Stanley Kateam, a Midlander first name with an Dark Elven family name, but his words proved that his allegiance was not in question. Stanley was impressed by Cyril's tactics and offered him an opportunity to travel to Ruby Reach and join The Blackshield Empire. But Cyril was reluctant to join, stating his problems with the idea of a foreign Empire governing The Midlands. the empire itself and his support for Midlander self governance with no foreign control. Stanley listened to Cyril’s concerns with open ears, but confronted him with a key statement. The Midlands are falling apart just like Nyepskonk, with so many factions currently in the area that only Midlanders under one banner can control, in unity with the Leshkese, Elvish and inhabitants of Ruby Reach. Stanley offered Cyril the chance to join the Midlander Division of The Blackshield Empire to which Cyril reluctantly put aside his gripes about monarchy and agreed to join, eventually travelling with Stanley and other recruits to Tree Village in Ruby Reach. Training in The Blackshield Empire The Great Magic War Lord Of Bronze Village: Foundation of The Drowned Crows and The Rysell Rebellion: Expedition to Scarlet Reach Reappointment as Lord Of Bronze Village: Birth of Ramphor The ascension of King Stanley I and Gurnesh revolt Appointment as Resident Knight: The Rhictall Confrontation: The ascension of King Brandon I: Death and legacy: